List of Events
These are the time limited Community and Live Events that have taken place every update. The goal is to collect enough resources (using different stations specific to that type of event) within a certain amount of days to unlock and purchase all the prizes as well as the grand prize. If you don't finish in the time limit or missed out, you will have to wait until the developers bring that event back. Warning: when a event returns, the resources will be back at 0, so you will have to buy the stations again and collect to claim the remaining prizes. If you do finish the event and get everything, it won't return for you. Community Events Tropical Romance Island Part of: Romance Updates in February 2016/2017. Days: 14 Goal: Collect enough fruit from the fruit plants (bananas, dragon fruit, pineapples and passion fruit) to unlock and build eight areas on an island. Simtown Health Spa Part of: Spa Update 2016, Halloween Update 2016 and Brilliant Backyards Update 2018. Days: 12 Goal: Collect enough gems from gem deposits (quartz, garnet, moonstone and Jade) to unlock and purchase spa-themed items! Prizes (personal progress) *Spa Robes *Rugs *Serenity Rains *Hot Springs *Mud Bath *Manicure Station *Foot Spa *Mud Mask Chair *Meditation Area *Massage Table *Sauna *Spa Resort template (grand prize) Prizes (Community progress) *Open Entrances - doors and windows *Clear Reflections - sinks, toilets and mirrors *Steam Showers - baths and showers *Bathroom mats *Towel wraps The Prince And the Pocket-Sized Princess Event Part of: Holiday Update 2016 Days: 16 Goal: Collect enough flowers from flower blooms (daisies, blue bells, petunias and pansies) to unlock and build nine areas in a Magical Rainforest. Live Events French Romance Part of: French Romance Update 2017 and 2017 Halloween Update Days: 12 Goal: Collect enough arts and crafts resources to unlock French themed items. Dream Daycare Part of: Daycare Update 2017 and Downtown High Update 2017 Days: 11 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to earn items for babies and toddlers. Party Time Part of: Dance Party Update 2017 Days: 8 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to unlock party-themed items! Prizes: *Party Archway *Lights - strobe, floor lights, spotlight and discoball *Smoke Machine *DJ Decks *Loveseats *Punchbowl Fountain *Small Disco Dancefloor Tiles *Large Disco Dancefloor Tiles *Party House template (grand prize) Luxury Laundry Part of: Dance Party Update 2017 and Kids Party Update 2018. Days: 5 Goal: Collect enough arts and crafts resources to unlock laundry items. Custom Closets Part of: Penthouses Update 2017 and Chic Boutique update 2018. Days: 7 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to unlock walk-in wardrobe components. Prizes: *Mirror wardrobes *Ottomans *Chaise lounges *Clothes racks *Double clothes racks *Vanity tables *Chandeliers *Coat dressers *Dress racks *Shoe and handbag cabinets (grand prize) Wedding Belles Part of: Dream Weddings Update 2017 and Love & Treasure Update 2018. Days: 12 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to unlock new wedding-themed items and a wedding venue! Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow Part of: Holiday Update 2017 and Kids Party Update 2018. Days: 10 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to earn salon-themed items and new hairstyles! Backyard Beautification Part of: Home Makeover Update 2018 Days: 9 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to unlock brand new outdoor furniture and planters, plus a home template! Kids Party Part of: Kids Party Update 2018 Days: 9 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to earn party themed furniture, decorations and games for Pre-teens! Chic Boutique Part of: Chic Boutique update 2018 Days: 10 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to earn new furniture and items to build your very own Boutique store! Luxury Living Part of: Luxury Living Update 2018 Days: 10 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to earn luxurious new items and a new house template. Brilliant Backyard Part of: Brilliant Backyard Update 2018 Days: 9 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to unlock new planets and outdoor furniture. Celebrity Pet Part of: Holiday Update 2018 Days: 10 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to unlock a new dog breed, Pug, as well as new accessories and items. Grand Garages Part of: Grand Garages Update 2019 Days: 10 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to unlock garage items. Wedding Presents Part of: Grand Garages Update 2019 Days:7 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to unlock wedding gifts. Poolside Paradise Part of: Poolside Paradise Update 2019 Days: 9 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to unlock new pool themed items. Fine Dining Part of: Fine Dining Update 2019 Days: 9 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to unlock new restaurant themed items and template. Café Grandè Part of: Cafe Culture Update 2019 Days: 10 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to unlock new cafe themed furniture and template. Romantic Garden Part of: Romantic Garden Update 2020 Days: 10 Goal: Collect arts and crafts resources to unlock new garden furniture, decor and template. Trivia *In the Brilliant Backyard live event, the items are identical to those in the Backyard Beautification event, albeit in different colours and styles. *As of the Brilliant Backyard Update, the SimTown Health Spa is the only event so far that will no longer have the 'Community' aspect. Do you enjoy Live/Community Events? Yes No Takes long, but worth it They're OK Category:Time limited events Category:Live Events